


I’ve got you now 我接住你了/落入我怀中

by blakjc



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, D/s elements, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Gentle Dom Steve, M/M, PWP, Pet Names, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shaving, So much kissing, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Submissive Bucky, sort of fluffy maybe, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakjc/pseuds/blakjc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve刮脸的时候，Bucky闯了进来。告白，互通情意，性爱</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I've Got You Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971660) by [prosepoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosepoet/pseuds/prosepoet). 



 

Chapter 1

 

Steve站在镜子前，半张脸上全是剃须泡沫。他胡子长得不快，上周没刮脸，现在双颊和下巴有点胡茬；他不喜欢这种扎扎的感觉。他哼着歌，在皮肤上平滑快速地刮着剃刀。就要完事的时候，他注意到Bucky正站在门口。沉默战士应该也是个很合适的称谓，Steve心想。

 

“Hey，Buck。”他用湿毛巾擦擦脸，拍上点须后水。

 

“我能……”Bucky摸着自己脸上的胡子开口道。“当然，你想刮脸？”Bucky点点头，Steve也点点头。这6个月Bucky都和他住在一起，他恢复的不错，记忆在一点点回来，在Tony推荐的治疗师的帮助下取得了很大的进步。Steve不禁微笑起来，想着在这么短的时间里从他以为自己最好的朋友死了，到那人就在眼前，虽然身上有些伤疤，但是还活着而且正在康复。他在抽屉里扒拉着，配好另一套剃刀和毛巾，还有剃须膏，给Bucky放在洗漱台上。“来拿吧。”他轻松地朝朋友笑笑，走出浴室。

 

“等一下，”比刚才更安静了，“你，你能……”

 

“你想让我留下？”Steve问。Bucky摇摇头，垂下眼。他拿起剃刀，放在台子上离Steve近些的地方。

 

“你，你能？我……可以吗？”

 

“噢……”Steve咽了一下。这可不是他意料之中的，但是……为什么不呢，他心想着，是吧？“好，当然。你干嘛不……来，坐这。”Steve把马桶盖子盖上，指着那个深蓝色的座套说。Pepper选的——跟他公寓里大部分其他东西一样——那是在在她和Tony一起来拜访他，把他的室内装饰笑话了一顿之后。也是在那次拜访的时候，Tony决定把他公寓里的所有科技设备都升级得更复杂了。Steve想，这俩可真是一对啊。

 

Bucky坐下，抬着下巴，Steve把剃须膏抹在他脸和脖子上。 _这只是刮个脸_ ，Steve告诫自己。 _理发师们总干这个，没什么大不了的。_ 但是这阻止不了他胸膛里的怦然心动。他不用摸自己的脉都能算出来心脏一分钟跳多少下。这可不只是刮脸啊。如果是别人，这可能就是个简单的刮胡子。可是这是Bucky——偶尔会是冬兵——正坐在他家马桶盖上，脖子暴露给Steve，后者正手握剃须刀。他甚至把眼睛都闭上了。他是故意的吗？他在证明他有多信任Steve？也许吧，不过Steve表示怀疑。他可能只是不知道怎么办好。如果，他表现出对Steve的无限信任，这肯定只是个意外。如果，这种信任营造了一种渗透在空气中，包围着他们的亲昵氛围，好吧，那也只是一个意外。如果，在第一下Steve把剃刀顺着Bucky的脖子刮到下颌线的时候，他听到一声哼哼，那绝对是他的耳朵在作怪。

 

***

 

“都好了。”他柔声说，把Bucky脸上最后一点剃须膏擦掉。他紧捏着毛巾，不让自己继续伸手去擦Bucky已经光滑的皮肤。Bucky慢慢低下头，没有望向天花板，而是眼睛向下看着地板，不知从哪冒出一句……

 

“你以前爱我吗？”

 

现在，亲昵感不只是在空气里了。它像一条蛇缠绕着Steve，像一团火包裹着Steve，像水灌进Steve的胸腔和肺里。他无法呼吸。

 

“我……我……”

 

“我以前爱你的。我记得。但是我不记得你那时是不是也爱我。我一直在试着……试着记起来。但是不行。我糊涂了。”糊涂就对了。Steve爱着Bucky爱了好长时间；在他们搬到Brooklyn之前，在他母亲去世之前。很可能从他14岁起就爱了。可是，他一直没说。他们之间的友情里有很特殊的东西，那些东西外人不会也不可能懂。那些东西没有界限，虽然有时候会超越柏拉图式的界限，但是公开对外的，他们一直只是朋友。尽管睡同一张床，说悄悄话，缠绵的抚摸，坚定不移的忠诚，他们只是朋友。尽管，那时Bucky爱过他—— _爱过他_ ，爱过他——而他也爱过Bucky。他们只是老朋友。所以，难怪Bucky会糊涂。难怪他的内心感觉告诉他，当他掉下火车时，他把他的爱人留在了那里，而他的客观的记忆却不这么说。Steve的胃里拧了一个结。“所以，你不爱？”Steve意识到刚才几分钟，他都陷在思绪里，现在Bucky正在站起身。

 

“不，”Bucky的脸因畏缩皱了一下，这让Steve胃里更纠结了。“我是说，不，别走……我爱。上帝，我那么爱你。”他承认了。Bucky安然地坐回去。

 

“但是我们那时……我们不是……”

 

“我们那时很傻。”Steve叹了口气，坐到浴缸边上。“那些跟咱们亲近的人以为我们……你知道的。咆哮突击队的一些人看见过……你以为大家都睡了，就偷偷爬进我帐篷，就跟在Brooklyn的公寓一样。我们从来没……但是他们以为是那样的。其实不只是那样……”他咽了口口水，想起当时Bucky离得那么近，醒来时看见他的睡颜或者是他凝视的双眼，这要比任何他能想象的性爱还要亲密。“我们为彼此战斗。那不是工作，任务或者原则。那是复仇，是对任何敢伤害你的人的惩罚。反过来也是一样。”

 

“为什么……”

 

“在Brooklyn，我是说只是在那里。人们不……两个男人，那个不……正常。那些小姐太太们喜欢你，我总以为你会遇见一个好女孩，然后安定下来。之后，打仗了……就好像……我不知道……就像是时间不对。再然后，我遇见了Peggy，她很棒……虽然我们俩都知道，但是，从来没说破。真是……我们都是傻子。”Bucky点头，这次他站起来的时候，Steve没阻止他。在他就要走出浴室时，Steve叫了他的名字，他停下，但是没有转身。他能听见Steve在走过来，接着，一双轻柔又试探的手放在他腰上。Steve的前额抵在他头顶，“我现在仍然爱你，Bucky。”Steve呢喃着。Bucky咽下喉咙里的一声小小的哽咽。他腰上的手变成了胳膊，环抱着他，把他拉近，“我仍然爱你。”Steve又说了一遍，“从没停止过。”

 

Bucky被那么拉着，直到他的后背紧靠着Steve的胸膛，Steve的嘴唇贴在他耳朵上。“以后也永远不会停止。”这次，Bucky无法忍住他喉咙里的呜咽声。那声音那么的渴求和绝望，他以后肯定会觉得尴尬，可是现在，他无法自已。他什么都控制不住因为他跌入了一个做梦都没想到的世界，在那里Steve爱他，Steve抱着他，Steve不会放手。“我爱你，Bucky。”Steve一遍一遍地说着，温柔，宽慰，确定。他每说一遍，Bucky就觉得心里的一个结解开了，肩上的一份重压移走了。在说到第五遍的时候他哭起来，到第十遍的时候，他已经几乎直不起身。Steve扶着他坐到地板上，Bucky在他怀里转过来，把脸埋进Steve胸前，正好在他心脏的位置。Steve伸手把Bucky脸上的头发拂走的时候，他握着Steve的双手，把它们放到嘴边，在Steve掌心印下一个吻。

 

“我也还爱着你。”

 

Steve的嘴唇立刻贴在Bucky的唇上。Bucky抓起Steve的T恤，两人纠缠在一起的手分开了，Steve的手伸进Bucky后颈的发丝里。没有犹豫，胆怯或者疑惑。只有宽心，激情和探寻。Steve轻咬着Bucky的下唇，后者报以呻吟，哀求着想把舌头伸进Steve湿湿的嘴里。Steve张开嘴，激情，热情和探索很快就变成了渴求。Bucky饥渴地啃咬着Steve的嘴巴，吮吸着这个男人的舌头和下唇，然后离开嘴，从他的下巴，下颌一路舔吻到他的脖子。下一秒，Steve用一直没动的手抓着他的头发，让他重新抬头，吻上他的嘴，随着每一次啮咬和舌头的扫动，Bucky的呻吟就变得更充满情欲。

 

“我要你。”他贴着Steve的嘴恶狠狠地说。这些字是邀请，但是Steve明白它们也是告白。

 

“你有我了。”他也同样狠狠地回答。他停下这个吻，喘着粗气，看进Bucky的眼里。它们闪耀着一汪还未滴落的泪水。“你拥有我，Bucky。永远。我是你的。”

 

Bucky用一个吻再次宣布对Steve嘴巴的所有权，而这次，是Steve舔吻Bucky的下颌和脖颈。“你也是我的，对吗？”他边亲吻Bucky的喉咙，边在间隙问道。

 

“ _对。_ ”Bucky咬牙嘶声道。“对，我是你的。永远。永远，都只是你的。我要你，Steve，我……啊哈……”

 

Bucky语无伦次的话被一声愉悦的叫喊打断，因为此时Steve正咬着他脖子上的肌肤，挑逗地轻咬，情色地吮吸，让Bucky的脑子晕眩。

 

他贴着Bucky的肌肤充满占有欲的说着，“ _我的。_ ”

 

“求你，求你……”

 

Bucky的头向后仰着，把他脖颈上细嫩的肌肤暴露出来，而他的手在Steve平坦的胸腹上乱抓。他的一只手滑下去，隔着裤子握上Steve正在勃起的性器。“求你。”他又说了一遍。Bucky的恳求和手掌带来的快感混合在一起，一阵战栗蹿过Steve全身。

 

“告诉我，”Steve一边一路吻回Bucky的嘴巴，一边开口道，“告诉我你想要什么，Bucky。”

 

“标记我。”Bucky喘息着。“占有我。攻陷我。把我变成你的，Steve。我想要成为你的。”

 

Steve为这种渴求而迷乱。他一只手环着Bucky的腰，另一只托着他的腿，Steve就这样站着而Bucky的腿缠在他身上。Bucky的双臂搂着他脖子，在这男人进行下一步之前，把舌头伸进Steve嘴里舔弄。他们就这么跌跌撞撞地穿过过道，Steve停下把Bucky压在墙上，更深入地吻他，直到他们都数不清吻了多少次。

 

到了卧室里，在Steve把Bucky扔到床上还没有1分钟，他们俩的衣服就全脱光了；但是，Steve稳稳地吸了口气之后，才爬上床，爬到Bucky身上。他一离近，Bucky就一把抓住他，但Steve只是握住了他的手，让他们十指相扣。

 

“我不会艹你。”他用鼻尖蹭着Bucky的脸，一边呢喃道。当Bucky抱怨的哼哼唧唧时，他退后看着对方的眼睛。“看着我。”他说，Bucky照做了，蓝眼睛深深地盯着Steve的眼睛，让他的汗毛都站了起来。“我要和你做爱，缓慢，甜蜜，充满激情的爱，Bucky。”他衔住Bucky的嘴唇缓缓地施以轻柔一吻，Bucky微微喘息着。“我要补回所以那些时间，本该吻你的时间。”他低语着。

 

他的手掌掠过Bucky赤裸的胸膛，爱抚着他平滑的肌肤，扫过他的肩膀，向下，一只手摸着人类血肉的胳膊，另一只手摸着金属手臂。“本该抚摸你的时间。”

 

他的手指温柔地在几分钟前Bucky脖子上留下的那些印记上跳动。“那些本该让你属于我的时间。”

 

“我可以随时艹你。”他倾身凑到Bucky耳朵上低语，“总有一天我会的。我会狠狠地艹你；让你尖叫着高潮，让你爽到眼冒金星。你会喜欢的，对吗？”

 

“上帝，是的。”Bucky低声回道。

 

“好。”Steve得意的笑起来，从Bucky耳边离开。“但是，不是今天。今晚，我要释放你，Bucky。我要带着我所有的爱抚摸亲吻你身体的每一寸；我要舔你，吮吸你，直到你慢慢崩溃，然后我要把自己深深埋进你又暖，又紧的，身体里。这样做你也很喜欢，对吗？”

 

“对，是的，求你……求你。”

 

“我要把你逼疯，宝贝，”Steve低声细语，拉近两人的距离又吻上Bucky。“然后，在你这次坠落的时候，我会接住你。”

 

Bucky呻吟着，Steve用嘴封住了他温热的唇。他的双手顺着Bucky的腹肌爬上他的胸肌。它们捧着Bucky的脖子，然后是脸。它们抓着他的头发，摩挲他的头皮，让他的脑袋后仰，露出伸长的脖颈。Steve的手把他摁在那里不能动，他的唇拂过刚才手摸过的每一寸。脸颊，下颌，咽喉，肩膀，胸膛。他的舌头弹弄着Bucky右边的乳尖；舔，吮吸，又舔。在他轻轻吹气的时候，Bucky浑身战抖，血液冲向他的分身。

 

“Steve。”他喘息着。Steve又在舔他，吮吸，把他硬挺的乳头弄得一片湿，然后轻轻地吹气。Bucky的呻吟就像是鼓励，Steve又对他左边的乳尖故技重施，接着沿着Bucky左腹吻下去。从Bucky的肚脐向上舔出一条湿痕，直到他的胸骨，之后又从右腹边一路吻下来。Bucky忍不住弓身挺起臀，去迎合Steve落在他胯骨上的吻。当Steve咬他大腿内侧的时候，他坚硬的性器渗出前液。Steve往下挪了挪，舔弄，抚摸，亲吻纷纷落在Bucky腿上，Bucky伸手想要去摸自己的分身。他要被逼疯了，从头到脚被包裹在Steve的体温，双手还有嘴唇里。他的每一根神经末梢都跳动着迎向Steve的爱抚，一波波的快感涌向他身体各处，强烈到他都觉得疼了。他的阴茎泛红，滴着前液，好像还在继续变硬，尽管那个器官已经硬到了人类的极限。在他的手握住那里之前，Steve抓住他的手腕，把他胳膊弯折起来，定住。

 

“不许碰。”他从Bucky分开的膝盖间向下看。这注视让Bucky的胸口因情欲而发紧。Bucky现在情难自制，他想大叫，但是他只是勉强克制地发出渴求的呻吟。

 

“Steve，求你，我要……我……求你， _摸_ 我，求你，我想要……”Bucky语无伦次。

 

“我正在摸你。”Steve答道，伸手揉捻Bucky的乳头。

 

“不。”Bucky呻吟出声。“不，不是……求你……好像，不，不要……艹TM的。”他胡乱嘟囔着，然后，在Steve把鼻子探到他大腿根去闻他时，他惊叫出来。他离得那么近，Bucky能感觉到自己性器一边的温暖呼吸。这真的要让他发疯了。“Steve！”他大喊出来。Steve吻着他的腿根，然后转到另一边，继续吻，单单不去碰Bucky的阴茎和双球，只是呼吸他的味道。他的Bucky的味道。这真让人迷醉。过了几秒，他又吻上Bucky的嘴。

 

“谢谢。”他的低语淹没在吻里。“你真好，你太棒了。”

 

“我爱你。”Bucky喘息着回应，仍然扭动着身体在Steve大腿上乱拱，试图纾解欲望。

 

“我也爱你。”Steve轻轻爱抚着Bucky脸，然后把手伸到两人之间，握住了对方一直被忽略的分身。

 

“艹。对，对。”Bucky说着，Steve慢慢地给他撸管。他的手掌很粗糙，但是因为有汗液和前液的润滑，刚好不会不舒服。

 

“告诉我你想要什么，宝贝。”他低语。Bucky把双腿缠到Steve腰上，他的屁股贴着那男人的性器。Steve轻笑着，倾身从床头柜抽屉里抓出一瓶润滑剂。

 

Bucky从他手里拿过瓶子——要不然他就得从Bucky的阴茎上撒手，才能把那些润滑剂涂在手指上。Bucky抓过他的另一只手，那只没有用让人发疯般缓慢的速度抚弄他的手。他抬头，透过半闭的眼睛注视着Steve，然后，把男人的那只手放到自己脸颊上。他想要这么做。那么想，想到他都无法思考了，他知道Steve进入到他身体里后他坚持不了多久。虽然承受着欲望的折磨，但他喜欢Steve充满爱意的抚摸方式。Steve在他脸上的手沉稳坚定，Steve吹在他皮肤上呼吸让人舒适安心。

 

Steve的眼睛眨了眨，手从Bucky的脸颊移到了他嘴上，指尖轻柔地扫过他的唇线，接着，把一根手指滑进他嘴里。Bucky含着那根手指呻吟着，然后又接纳进第二根，第三根，舔弄，吮吸，把它们弄得精湿。在Steve最后把手指撤出来时，Bucky把它们抹上润滑剂，往下送。

 

“求你，我想要你。”

 

Steve的第一根手指很轻松的滑了进去，引得Bucky愉悦地大叫出来。第二根手指把他的眼泪逼了出来，而他自己就着那手指往下推动身体。在第三根手挤进来时，他觉得高潮感正在不断聚集。“现在，Steve现在。求你，我准备好了，求你求你。”

 

Steve非常乐意照办，一边仍用已经润滑的手撸动Bucky的阴茎。他缓慢地顶入Bucky的身体，一寸一寸推入，直到他完全埋进去。Bucky温柔的内壁紧紧包裹着他，这简直不可能忍着不动。

 

“你还好……”

 

“是的！”Steve凑过去亲他，开始以缓慢，稳定的节奏抽动。

 

“上帝，你可真紧。”

 

“我被充满了。”

 

“是。你很美，汗津津的，被我的老二填满了。”

 

“擦……奥。”Bucky呻吟着。Steve还保持着他沉稳的速度，但是过了一会儿，Bucky的呻吟和紧紧攀附在他身上的举动就让他受不了了。他几乎整根抽出，然后再猛捅进去，睾丸拍打在Bucky的屁股上，发出淫靡的“啪啪”声。

 

“我要到了。”Bucky勉强挤出一句话。

 

Steve把两人调了下个儿，让Bucky骑在他身上，而他抓着Bucky的屁股，引着他上下动着。每次Bucky下沉的时候，他都迎上去，向上挺动。当他的角度正好撞击到Bucky的前列腺时，Bucky全身绷紧，毫无预警的射了出来，唇边Steve的名字就就像是他的祈祷。Bucky的后穴紧缩着裹在Steve的性器上，他随后也高潮了。Bucky颤抖着瘫倒在Steve那满是自己精液的胸口。在Steve从他身体里抽出来的时候，他哼哼着，收紧穴口，想把那男人射进身体里的精液留住。

 

“别再离开我了。”他含糊不清地说着，意识慢慢抽离。

 

“别担心。我接住你了，我再也不会离开你了。”

 

Fin

 

 

 

 


	2. 尾声

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我很无聊，我想写点什么，然后我想起来在第一章里，Steve暗示要把Bucky艹傻了。所以，就产生了这个东西。

Steve是第一个承认他和Bucky的新关系有异乎寻常进展的。当然，他们准确来说做了50年的最好朋友，虽然Steve一直被冰冻，而Bucky那时被黑化转变了。哦是啊，有爱情魔咒和强烈欲望的激励，Steve一开始对他们的关系非常自信。但是从内心来说，他不禁感到愧疚，因为跳过了通常情况该有的初始基础阶段：“约会”。喝酒，吃饭，看电影，出去。“逐渐升温阶段”。亲吻，触碰，摩擦，爱抚。他觉得就好像突然坠入海洋中间——直接被扔进深水区，而不是从浅水区慢慢趟过去。

 

另一边的Bucky则是心满意足地省去所有中间那些老掉牙的玩意儿，直接一头扎进最后一步。跟Steve在一起——他的肌肤被Steve抚摸，他的嘴唇被Steve咬肿了——就像回家了一样。Bucky一逮到机会就会好好利用：爬进男人的被窝，拱进他的臂膀里；溜进他浴室的冲淋房；坐在沙发上时伸手抓他的手；任何他们离近的时候，仰起头索吻。Steve总是取笑他，但是从来不会真的不乐意。不过，不久Bucky就发现他的“前好友，现爱人”遇到了一点小小的危机，他把这当成一次绝佳机会来得到自己一直想要的。也许这想法严格来说有点不太光明正大，但是他觉得不会有任何他们俩都不希望的事情发生，所以这其实是一个双赢的局面。

 

“嗨，种马。”他边打招呼，边溜到Steve身后，胳膊抱住男人的腰，胸膛贴在他宽阔，强健，雕刻般的后背上。

 

“嗨，Buck。”Steve回应道。仿佛能读懂Bucky的心，他转头给了对方一个吻。虽然只是那么轻啄了一下，Bucky还是打了一个冷战。

 

“给你提个要求。”他继续说。Steve在做三明治，就算他已经扭回头把注意力放在面前的面包和肉上了，Bucky还是不放手。他把脸颊贴在Steve赤裸肩膀的温暖皮肤上。

 

“一个要求？”

 

“嗯哼。”

 

“哦，是什么？”

 

“想让你带我出去。”

 

Steve顿了一下，“什么？”

 

“像约会那样。现在的男人能这么干，对吗？我是说，我在电视上看见过，这应该一点都不成问题，而且Natasha说……”

 

“不，不。对。人们……现在更能接受了。不会都能接受，但是……确实好多了。”

 

“对，我知道我们从没一起出去过，不过这应该会不错……”Steve扭了扭，从Bucky的胳膊里出来，在他发问之前给他嘴里塞了一口刚做的三明治。Bucky嚼着满嘴的烤牛肉黑麦面包三明治，微笑着以示感谢。“你觉得呢？”

 

“当然。如果你想这么做，我很高兴能带我最棒的男朋友去约会。”

 

“嗯，我想我……不过，有一个条件。”

 

“噢？”Steve挑起一边眉毛。

 

“嗯哼。你要履行承诺。”

 

“承诺？”

 

“对，你记得……‘要让你尖叫，眼冒金星’那些话吗？”Steve笑了一会儿，摇摇头。“你认真的？”

 

Bucky邪邪一笑。Steve又摇摇头，但是他抬手把Bucky脸上的发丝拂开，拇指划过那人微微嘟起嘴唇的线条，接着是食指。Bucky伸出舌头——既想品尝他，又在挑逗他——一瞬间的接触就让Steve浑身打颤；无法自已地，他把指尖伸进Bucky的双唇间。

 

Steve从不知道自己有这么个性趣，但是他喜欢Bucky的唇舌裹住自己手指的感觉。这个画面十分色情；每一次都能让他的血液向下涌到他的阴茎上，现在也不例外。这么快他就掉进圈套了，他会给予Bucky任何他想要的。

 

当他答话时，他的嗓音粗哑，令人兴奋。“你想让我狠狠地艹你，宝贝？像打桩一样哈？”

 

Bucky哼哼着点头，眼里升腾着情欲。Steve在他嘴里又加了根中指，几根手指缓慢地进进出出，Bucky一直没动。“我想我能做到，能为你做任何事。”

 

他的一条手臂缠绕在Bucky腰上，把那人的胯骨一下子拽过来，跟自己的胯下贴在在一起，抽出手指，把自己的嘴唇压在Bucky的嘴上。Bucky的双手从Steve的腰部上移到他完美的金发上，把自己的身体紧紧贴在Steve身上——要是他能，他都想钻进Steve身体里头去，与他成为一体，永远被他的温暖环抱。天啊，他疯狂地深吻着Steve，在他嘴里舔，吮吸他的双唇，因为急切与情热，他们的牙齿都时不时地撞在一起。Steve放开Bucky的嘴唇，Bucky的头向后仰，然后扭向一边，让Steve从他的锁骨一直舔到他的下颌。

 

“上帝。”他低声道，厨房里凉爽的空气一接触到Steve舌头刚留下的一片湿滑，他的鸡皮疙瘩就立刻冒出来了。三明治被放在厨台上，完全忘在脑后，Steve现在啃咬、品尝的是Bucky。他在Bucky左侧脖颈和肩膀上满满地留下他的深爱、情欲和倾慕。

 

他啮咬着Bucky的耳垂，然后低声问：“让我听见你说，Bucky。告诉我。”

 

“想要你艹我。”Bucky喘息着，被Steve印在他耳朵下面和后面的羽毛般轻盈的吻弄得头晕目眩。

 

“恩……好像不是很像你说的那样啊……”Steve逗弄他，出于某些Bucky也不明白的原因，这让他的分身在家居裤里抽搐。

 

“求你。求你了，Stevie，我想要你。我要你艹我。”他哀求道。“想要你用你坚硬的老二塞满我的屁股。艹。想感觉到你撞进我身体里。 _上帝_ ，Steve我好想要。想让你艹我，就像艹你的小婊子一样，Stevie求你了。”

 

Steve挑起眉毛，自己看进Bucky眼里。后者的眼皮半闭着，在他那一阵恳求之后，眼睛闪耀着欲望的光芒。

 

“最后那句是什么？”Steve问。

 

“Stevie求……”

 

“不是，再前面那句。”Bucky看起来有点搞糊涂了，因为说实话，他刚才完全沉浸其中，他自己都不确定说了什么。

 

“哦……”过了一小会儿，他才说话；以前Bucky从来不是这种会害羞或者紧张的人，在他们如今的关系中，Bucky也不会那样；但是现在Steve不禁注意到Bucky的脸红了，而他知道那不是因为情欲。“想让你艹我，就像艹你的小婊子。”他重复了一遍，声音沉稳，说出这种有点离经叛道的话，比起感到羞耻，他更怕Steve会厌恶或者失望。

 

“嗯。”Steve想了想。“我的小婊子，哈？”

 

Bucky点头，听见这几个词在Steve舌尖上翻动，一股热潮聚集在了他的腹部。

 

“也是我 _听话的_ 小婊子，对吗，Bucky？”

 

Bucky不得不稳稳地吸了口气，不让自己仅仅因为Steve的几个字，当时就高潮了。他简直不敢相信他们要这么 _做_ 了。真的，也许上帝存在。

 

他咽了一下，又点点头。“那么，跪下。我想看你漂亮的嘴唇裹在我的阴茎上。”Bucky差一点就又要失控高潮了， _真_ _TM_ _的_ ，他心想：这 _太辣了_ 。他刚要跪下，Steve用一只宽大的手掌捧住他的脸，让他动不了，然后温柔又甜美地吻他，就想他们第一次做爱时那样吻他。

 

“如果你有什么不喜欢，任何事情，告诉我，OK？你只要说停下，就都会停下。”他低声说着，退后些看着Bucky的眼睛。Bucky点头。“我是认真的，知道吗。”

 

“我知道，Stevie。”他回道，但是声音里没有恼怒。他的口气如同Steve对他的那样令人安心，他知道Steve想做的一切就是让他快乐。他不可能因为这个不开心。“如果你做了什么事我不喜欢，我就喊停。”

 

“好。”Steve又亲了他一下，同样甜美温柔的印在唇上的一吻。不过，这次他退后的时候，眼里带着得意的坏笑。“含住我的老二。现在。”

 

Bucky离开跪下，快速地把Steve的牛仔裤解开，连同黑色内裤一起退到他脚腕那里。他的分身几乎完全勃起了，撩人地朝Bucky嘴那里挺立着。Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，把龟头含进嘴里。Steve闷哼了一下，Bucky得意的笑起来，他把舌头卷了几下，一边撸动着柱身，直到Steve的分身完全勃起。他左臂的金属手指紧抓着Steve身后的灶台边，右手手指掐住Steve的屁股。Steve的味道让Bucky有点迷乱，他把Steve整个吞进嘴里以便能离他更近点。

 

“艹。”Steve嘀咕了一句，Bucky把这当成鼓励，退到顶部，然后又整根含进去。“看着我Bucky。”

 

Bucky顺从地抬起眼。那一汪蓝色锐利刺人。

 

“艹。对，就这样，宝贝。你舔我的时候看着我。”Steve把手指插进Bucky头发里轻轻抓着，带动着他的头来回的舔弄他的分身。“真希望你能看见你现在的样子，跪在厨房中央像个娼妓一样。这是你想要的？”

 

Bucky把Steve的性器吐出来——Steve的手还抓着Bucky的头发，不过此时松开了，允许Bucky那么退开。Bucky还是仰视着Steve，摇了摇头。

 

“ _你的_ 娼妓。”他更正道。眼神的交流中断了，因为他在Steve阴茎顶部印下了一个吻，随后把脸埋在Steve性器根部和大腿根的交界处。他呼吸着Steve的气味，向下吻着，直到他舔弄Steve的双球。“只是你的。”他低语道。

 

“对。”Bucky湿滑的舌头落在他的睾丸上，还有他出奇感人的话语，让Steve的声音柔软但有些嘶哑刺耳。

 

“是啊，甜心宝贝。 _我的_ 。我漂亮的小荡妇。”他说着，再次意识到他们正在做什么。Bucky抽咽着更加热情地舔弄Steve，最后把男人一边的睾丸也含进嘴里。Steve嘶嘶地喘息着。

 

Bucky好好照顾了一番嘴里的睾丸，之后是另一边。接着，他又把Steve的分身吞进嘴里，熟练地从根部一直到龟头吞吐着。

 

“艹，就这样Bucky。”Steve呻吟。“你想让我射吗，宝贝？想让我射满你漂亮的脸？”

 

Bucky哼哼着，让Steve的阴茎再次从嘴里滑出来。“求你，在我嘴里，求你了。想尝你。”

 

Steve不明白听到这话自己为什么如此吃惊。他们两人都没有任何性病，也不是说他一直都只做过普通性爱，所以不是说这么干好像挺危险的。但是，这看起来非常……亲昵。光是想想，他的分身都在搏动。

 

“你确定？”他温和地问道。Bucky诚心实意地点头，Steve抓住他的头发把他的嘴领回到自己分身上。Bucky欣然含下去，目标明确地吮吸起来。

 

“艹。”Steve喘息着。“对，Bucky。好好努力让我射，宝贝。”他嘬紧双颊，卷起舌头，嗯嗯地含着Steve的阴茎；他的手正快速撸动Steve的柱身，而嘴巴的注意力则完全集中在龟头上。随着快感的急速聚集，Steve咬着下唇，当Bucky的另一只手伸过来抚弄他的睾丸时，他舌头吐出一连串的脏话，迸射出满满的一发。Bucky把能咽下去的都咽了剩下的ky的脏话，弄他的睾丸时，他吐出一联创，剩下的从他嘴角淌了下去。他不停亲吻着Steve的分身，直到男人缓过神来。

 

“瞧瞧你。”Steve边说边拉着Bucky站起身。“嗯，你真脏。”说着，他用手指把Bucky唇边的精液从下往上刮掉。Bucky期待地张开嘴唇，吮吸着Steve沾满精液的手指，把它们都舔干净。“好孩子。真TM的听话。”

 

Steve俘获Bucky的唇，给他短暂一吻。几秒之后，他退开。“脱掉衣服。”他命令道，同时把自己的T恤从头上脱掉，腿从裤子里迈出来。Bucky几乎瞬间就把T恤和裤子扯落，完全赤裸。Steve把他转过去，推着他来到房间中央，让他趴到那里的独立橱柜上。Bucky柔顺地配合。Steve摩挲他的臀瓣，之后，把它们分开，露出他紧致粉红色的后穴。

 

“看看呐……”Steve恍惚地自言自语。他舔湿一根手指，轻柔地按在Bucky的括约肌上，施压，但是一直没有戳进去。Bucky低吟出声。

 

“干我，求你了Steve。求你干我。”他哀求着。

 

“嘘……”Steve柔情地低语道。“别着急，我会把你艹到不省人事。不过得先帮你准备好，宝贝。我想好好地狠狠地干你，但是我不想伤到你，亲爱的。”他轻啄着Bucky的耳垂。

 

金发的男人蹲在地板上，当他的舌头在Bucky后穴上弹动时，Bucky浑身发抖，大声呻吟起来。Steve更贴近，啧啧出声地在Bucky臀瓣间舔弄。他把中指伸进嘴里，用唾液完全打湿，推进Bucky身体里。Bucky呻吟着，屁股向后撅，另一边Steve继续用舌头和手指帮他扩张。当他意识到他俩现在的位置时，他自己笑了笑，轻轻把Bucky的双腿更分开些，他好从柜橱里面拿出椰子油。他把手指抽出来的时候Bucky不满地哼哼唧唧，不过Steve用润滑剂代替品涂满手指后，他戳进去2根，慢慢抽插，直到他手指能成剪刀状大大分开，然后开始舔着手指之间。

 

“Stevie，喔 _艹_ ，Steve，这感觉太棒了。求你，求你来艹我，求你。我想要。”

 

“我知道，我可爱的小荡妇准备好接纳我的老二了，是吧宝贝？”Steve挑逗似的从Bucky的脊柱一路吻上去，而下边还在用手指艹他。

 

“对。对我准备好要你的老二了。”Steve又滑进去第三根手指，扩张Bucky的后穴直到那里打开。他跪下来，用手捧住足够量的椰子油润滑他的阴茎，在Bucky的屁股上啃咬吮吸出一块块淤青，一边捋动直到自己的分身完全硬挺。

 

他轻易地就捅进了Bucky的后穴，那里的火热和紧致让他有几秒忘记了呼吸。Bucky的恳求马上他把拉了回来。

 

“Steve！求你，求你，求你。动啊。干我，求你干我。”

 

Steve折磨人地慢慢抽出，然后更缓慢地顶入，Bucky体验着痛苦的快感，大喊出来。三四次之后，Steve慢慢抽出，却猛力地顶入。

 

“我艹！”Bucky喊道，Steve停下了。

 

“Bucky，我有没有……”

 

“不！没有，你别只做一遍——啊真TM棒！还要还要还要还要。”一经语言确认Bucky好得不得了，Steve就抽出来再一次捣进去，频率逐次加快，直到他的手指抠进Bucky的屁股，而他的下面正在Bucky的后穴里打桩。

 

“你喜欢吗？”

 

“噢上帝，对，我爱死了！”

 

“对，你喜欢让你的紧紧的洞被艹开。”Bucky呻吟着，表示同意。“你干起来真棒，真TM紧。”

 

“Steve……”Bucky呜咽。

 

“来，扭过来让我看着你，亲爱的。”Steve永动机般的步调停下了，他把分身退出一截，足够Bucky翻过身，撑起来躺到橱台上。他的双腿大张，Steve一秒都没耽搁又捅了进去。这次，他握住Bucky的性器，开始捋动。

 

“哦艹艹艹我。”Bucky结结巴巴地说着，向上伸手试图扶着Steve肩膀，稳住自己，但是每次Steve撞进他身体里，他都会跟着摆动，手就滑脱了。Steve握住他的手，手指交缠，吻吻他的指节，之后把他的手固定在了头顶。Bucky的心砰砰直跳，因为Steve一边疯狂地干着他，同时又如此温柔贴心。

 

“Steve！Steve我要到了。”他呢喃道。Steve加快抽插的速度和捋动Bucky分身的速度，Bucky的脑袋因为灭顶的快感左右甩动。

 

“看着我Bucky。”他放开Bucky的手，抓住他的脸颊，热切地注视着Bucky的双眼。Bucky从来都不是那种陈腐的人，但是现在，他周遭的世界仿佛慢慢消失了，只剩下对Steve埋在他体内的深深的满足感和Steve那双美丽的浅蓝色的眼睛。

 

“Steve，我要……啊……我要……Steviesteviestevie。”他又在呻吟，高潮感不断聚集。

 

“为我高潮，Bucky。”Steve引导他，握在Bucky分身上的手扭动着。就这样Bucky爆发了，他体内汇集的快感一下子冲出来，从他的脚尖一直蔓延到手掌心。他的视野变得一片空白，有那么一刻，他在时间中悬浮静止了，极致的快感一波接一波冲刷着他的身体。他唯一的感知是Steve随后也高潮了，因为他能感到Steve火热的精液喷射到他的肠壁上；那种感觉又让他有几秒失去了对周围的感知。当他最终恢复知觉时，他在不停地战抖，脚趾蜷缩，攥紧拳头。Steve趴伏在他身上，鼻尖轻抚着他的脖子，一边在锁骨上印下柔柔的吻。

 

“你缓过神了甜心宝贝？”他温柔的问道。Bucky脑子基本无法思考，但是他还是懒懒地点了点头，双臂搂住Steve。

 

“感觉好吗？”几分钟后Steve问他。他的阴茎软了下来从Bucky身体里滑落出来，然后他站起身。Bucky还呆在操作台上，不过坐了起来，这样Steve就站在了他双腿间，他的胳膊又勾住Steve。Steve笑了。

 

“太TM棒了，Steve，艹。”

 

Steve的笑声在胸膛里回荡，带着Bucky紧贴的胸膛一起颤动。

 

“那么说，我得到那次约会了？”

 

“对啊，你想要多少都行，每天都约会，一直一直，所有的约会。但是，先睡会儿，行嘛。”他嘟囔着，Steve又笑了。

 

“OK Bucky，咱们睡觉。”他俩手拉手踱回Steve的卧室，把干了的精液清理干净，然后躺到床上，四肢纠缠。

 

“我爱你。”Steve说道，然后又微笑着加了一句：“我的可爱小荡妇。”

 

Bucky大笑起来，“还很漂亮。”

 

“嗯对，我可爱漂亮的小荡妇。”

 

Bucky确认地点点头，俘获Steve的双唇，给他一个不含性欲的单纯的吻。“对。而且，郑重声明，我也爱你。”

 

 

FIN


End file.
